


[殤凜] 座談會軼事

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 凜雪鴉2019慶生賀文。半真人真事改編。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	[殤凜] 座談會軼事

那天凜雪鴉去探了班。

雖然這麼說，但其實只是隱身在圍觀的人群之中。凜雪鴉沒告訴任何人他會過去活動現場從旁探望。

這是一場浪巫謠主演電影的宣傳活動，作為第二男主角的殤不患理所當然應邀出席。而自己雖然在電影中也有露面，但作為彩蛋驚喜，這些公開場合自然沒有他的份。於是凜雪鴉一個人搭著大眾交通工具，著著實實地扮演了一個平凡的活動參加者。

完全的偽裝扮相，Ｔ恤、牛仔褲與一件軍綠的燈芯絨襯衫型外套，還有必備的棒球帽及墨鏡。這些一一遮掩了招牌的雪髮紅眼，卻仍逃不了殤不患的目光。

那個位置的觀看視野還真差。殤不患心想。見凜雪鴉的視線被一個建築梁柱遮擋，站在柱子後頭的他有時往左探頭，有時向右伸著脖子；差點就讓人拿出手機，把這稀世珍貴的窘迫模樣給錄下來。

在大家走下舞台跟參加者們握手致意的活動環節裡，殤不患刻意從另一頭先開始走起，繞一個圈才慢慢向那個人靠去。他不知道凜雪鴉有沒有跟其他來賓握手，但見對方半舉著手像是配合群眾般的樣子就想發笑。難得在外頭可以見到這個人隨和乖巧的樣子。

殤不患裝模作樣地跟凜雪鴉握了手。

看著對方不經意地流露出只屬於他的、卸下所有防備的優柔微笑，他愣了半晌，然後不禁傾身靠上前去，伸出的指尖戳上對方臉頰。

右頰被左撇子的他輕碰了兩下，有別於私下時常的撫摸，凜雪鴉完全摸不著頭緒對方是出於什麼理由如此觸碰他。感覺不僅是因為認出了自己，似乎還帶有一些想要讓人開心起來的成分在裡頭。臉上雖依舊掛著偽裝粉成絲的笑容，其實內心手足無措只能傻愣在原處。當然這點他不會讓任何人知道。

慶幸自己站在一個死角，應該沒有被其他圍觀者注意到；他可不想因為對方莫名的舉動而成為話題，讓輿論失去自己的掌控。話題的對象還不是他凜雪鴉。

事後他向人興師問罪，對方只回答：「看你站在一旁好像被冷落，忍不住手就伸過去了。」


End file.
